Sakura Kuchiki
Sakura Kuchiki(朽木白哉, KuchikiSakura) is the captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is koji shirajama. Appearance Sakura has short and wavy black hair, pale skin, Emerald green eyes, full lips. She is well-known for her curvaceous figure, She dresses in the garb typical ofcaptain Shinigami robes, . She wears a black hands bands. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. Personality SakuraKuchiki is the 29th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society. Sakura retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility: she is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions.Sakura strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society.Her attitude towards Kenji varies at times she is a bickering adversary, and at other times, she worries about him and dispatches advice like a wise old sage. Despite their quarrels, the two have a deep understanding of each other, often being the only ones able to talk each other out of a funk. History Sakuraa was born into the Kuchiki family, one of the four noble families. Byakuya grew up in the Kuchiki mansion in the Seireitei of Soul Society. He would spend countless hours training, in preparation of taking over the leadership of the Kuchiki family and the 6th Division from his grandfather,Byakuya kuchiki. She graduated at the top of her class in the Soul Reaper Academy and was set to take a position in the 13 court guard squads. Even at that time she had spirit energy that rivaled a captain. However, she was a very selfish woman. So much so that she wanted to have as much fun as she could instead of taking up responsibilities. She took a position in the world of the living with a patrol unit in a low level position. Then, one day while she was goofing off a strong hollow attacked some members of her group. When she arrived she was too late to help her friends but she mercilessly crushed the hollow. The event changed her so much that she strove from that point forward to become a leader who protected her subordinates. she was requested to be transferred to the 6th division where he would go on to train under the tutelage of its his grandfather captain Byakuya Kuchiki. She learned a great deal from his captain further gaining skills in his swordsmanship’s as well as becoming a skills master in flash steps. After Byakuya Kuchiki’s was nombred supreme commander, the 6th division was in need of a captain, he already knew how to perform bankai at the time,She took the Captain's exam and passed so easily that it gave Byakuya the idea for the squad she heads the 6th division like her new captain. Immense Spiritual Power: She is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes her one of the most formidable captains. His spiritual pressure is so great it can be felt from a great distance and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. In the anime, her spiritual pressure is silver. she can still continue to fight effectively while capable of unleashing a barrage of attacks from his zanpakuto or even unleash and maintain his Shikai. Master Swordsmen Specialist: Sakura relies mainly on swordplay, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship master. With his skills in swordsmanship he rarely has to ever rely on more than his Shikai as shown when fighting against her enemies, who were both using their zanpakuto’s released forms, while he preferred using his sealed zanpakuto. Flash Step Master: like captain of the sixth Division, Sakura shows impressive skill in the art of Flash Steps. He is capable of keeping up with High Marshals and Espada-level opponents, He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and even evades Bankai level techniques with extreme easy. Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Utsusemi (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Kidō Master: Sakura has displayed his knowledge of high level Kidō spells, able to cast several in quick succession without the incantation and with almost no effort and still possessing formidable power. He has been shown to use spells up to level 81 and possesses advanced knowledge of Kidō application and consistency. She can use low-level spells with devastating effects, as well as a counter to attacks. Sakura further demonstrated her masterful skill in Kidō when she used Bakudo spells level 61, 63, and 79 in rapid succession of each other without using their incantation followed by a level 91 Hadō spell Immense Strength: '''Sakura has shown himself to be very strong. She was able to block a captains Bankai with her free hand, and then crush it, With the flat side of his hand, she has been shown to stop sword swings moving at incredible swings. '''High Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Sakura is her tremendous intellect. She is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many,while most shinigami possess one ability they are good at, she is able to use the versatile nature of his zanpakuto to come up with different strategies and plans.She is able to come up with effective strategies in the heat of battle and is able to manipulate his opponent’s strengths and weaknesses to his advantage. Zanpakuto Raihana (紫電, Lightning Flower) has a black hilt and sheath, as well as a rectangular bronze guard.Sakura wears his Zanpakutō on his waist, held by a white cloth. Shikai: The Shikai command of Raihana is "strike to speed of lightining"'''s he zanpaktou takes the shape as a 4 foot jet black scimitar. The blade is curved, thus allowing it to rip opponents or objects with ease. ''Shikai Special Ability'': Her speed gain 5 times than before and can control the lighting. 'Beautiful Electrical, Flow: ' Her whip is to be use as electrical attack to her enemy. Usually she will bind her enemy or their zanpakutou with her whip and attack them with electrical attack which moving through her whip. '''1000 Thunder Blades, Crawl: 1000 blades with thunder shape will appears infront her and attacks opponent in one time. This attack happens in just one second. White Angel, Pure Thunders, Murk: The darkness will starts surrounding the place which a big one thunder will appears from the sky and divided to 5 thunders. All 5 thunders will shoots the enemy in 5 different ways (front, back, left, right and above). Den Raikō (紫電雷吼,t Lightning Thunderclap): Raihana fires a massive silver lightning bolt. Bankai:not yet revealed '' '' ' ' ''